facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth-class Star Destroyer
The Rebirth-class Star Destroyer, '''also known as the '''Rebirth Destroyer, was a warship developed by the Stonewall Defense Corporation in 20 NE to fill the gap between the Imperial III-class Star Destroyer and Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer in size. Furthermore, the intent of the Stonewall Federation Space Corps was to completely phase out the last of the Imperial II-class and Venator II-class Star Destroyers from the fleet. The role for the Rebirth-class was to serve primarily as a carrier, and secondarily as a destroyer with it's somewhat heavy armament. Compared to other standard star destroyer classed vessels in the Federation, the Rebirth-class featured a much larger carrying capacity for snubfighters. Although on the tail end of the decade, it is still considered to be a part of the Revitalization Line. Characteristics The Rebirth-class was designed by the Stonewall Defense Corporation in conjunction with the Stonewall Federation Space Corps. The Space Corps was in bad need for a dedicated carrier class, since both the Imperial III and Federation-class had fallen short in fighter capacity. Featuring more than one thousand starfighters and bombers, the Rebirth finally met the specifications of a carrier for the Space Corps. It contained heavy armament, despite its carrier role. Most of its armament was focused around bay entrances to protect snubfighters and bombers as they exited the hanger. Most hangers had two cannons on each side of the hanger, and multiple above and below it to provide covering fire. These cannons were not computer controlled, rather controlled by trained gunners. The bridge of the Rebirth-class was made a near-integral part of the ship. Other designs, such as the Imperial-III and Federation-class had a high superstructer that made it more susceptible to attack. By having the bridge lower to the hull, it made cannon tracking easier against enemy snubfighters. The UCP Crisis showed that both the Federation-class and Imperial III-class were weak in bridge structure and security. The Rebirth-class was the first ship in the Space Corps to feature an AI on the bridge in the form of its main computer. Although the senior officer in charge, usually an admiral or captain, would still command the bridge, the AI would coordinate with the officer and navigation officer to control the ship's course. At the time, the AI was extremely controversial, as many in the military distrusted computers in general, especially artificial intelligence. Other members within the Barlat Concordiat and outside allies, such as Serdaristan, had used AIs regularly in combat operations and onboard ships. The decision by Federation High Command was to use this class of ship as a test, and if successful within a year to expand the use of AIs on other class of ships as a retrofit. History It was thought after the Military Revitalization Act of 12 NE and the resulting Revitalization Class ships that no further star destroyers would need to be designed until 30 NE. However, the lack of a strong carrier in the Stonewall Federation Space Corps spurred a last minute tack on to the Revitalization Line in the form of the Rebirth-class. The UCP Crisis and Privarz Rebellion had shown how lacking the Federation was in snubfighter deployment. Oddly enough, the enemy's aged Imperial I-class and Venator I-class Star Destroyers were able to deploy snubfighters at a more efficient and rapid pace then the Federation Space Corps' ships. Furthermore, the Space Corps had many aging Venator II-class and Imperial II-class Star Destroyers in its fleet it desired to replace with a newer, more advanced ship. When approached for funding an additional destroyer class, the Federation Congress was hesitant to expend so much money on a new ship when there were many in the fleet currently. However, after persuasion from the Military Budget Committee in the House of Representatives, funding was approved and signed into law by Chancellor Theodore Jackson in early 19 NE. The first two Rebirth-class Star Destroyers were completed in early 20 NE, and a christening ceremony was had in February of that year. Significant individuals present were Chancellor Theodore Jackson, Vice Chancellor Don Flashsk, Supreme Commander William Bedford Forrest, Admiral Hurk Ulic, Admiral Herbert Parker, and Admiral Harry Matel. The first ship christened, in usual Federation custom, was named after the class, thus Rebirth. The second ship at the same ceremony was named SFS Republic, in honor of the former Aeilian and Muhrian territories new government. Three more Rebirth-class destroyers were slated to be completed by early March. Known Ships This list is not conclusive. * SFS Rebirth * SFS Republic * SFS Majestic II * SFS New Liberty * SFS Inspired Category:Stonewall Federation